


Two Dozen Chances of a (Chocolate) Death

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What criminals with a sweet tooth do when they get bored. </p><p>No better way to sate their boredom than by playing with the sweetest form of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Dozen Chances of a (Chocolate) Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Enjoy some psycho bubs flirting with death and eating sweets.  
> That's all I have to say. (Nothing graphic happens, they're just literally eating candy). 
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin
> 
> (This is really lame, you've been warned)

** “Ready?” **

** “Yes.” **

Ryan’s hand reached into the box first, he picked a chocolate from the box, a small square one. He chose the one that had stripes of both white and dark chocolates on its surface. Gavin choice a chocolate that was shaped like an oval, a peek of caramel bursting from its soft center. 

The men held their candies keeping eye contact with each other. And, slowly, they raised the chocolates to their own mouths. 

**“3, 2, 1...”** Ryan counted slowly. 

**“Go.”** They both said together, pushing the chocolates past their lips, both beginning to chew. Neither of them could hear anything other than their heartbeats in their ears; adrenaline, fear and excitement pooled into stomachs, spreading about their chests, through their arms, down to their fingertips, down to the soles of their feet. This **_rush_** , sweetened so nicely with chocolate. 

Ryan swallowed and licked a bit from his thumb and index finger. 

“How are you feeling?” Ryan asked, eyeing Gavin’s face for signs that he’d _gotten one_. 

“I’m -- I think...” Gavin stammered, eyes darting left and right. Ryan’s face fell into one of panic. Gavin noticed. “Oh, n-no! Ry, I’m trying to say that I think I got a dud.”

The older man clenched his fist. “ _Fuck_ , don’t **do that**!”

“Do what??”

“You freaked me out!” Ryan accuses, but reaches forward to take Gavin’s face in his hands. “God, why do we _do this_?”

“Because,” Gavin closes the distance between them and seals their mouths together. “We get bored, Ry. We get _so bored_.”

“I know, I know.” Ryan speaks back against Gavin’s kiss. “We’re so stupid.”

“No, we’re lucky.” Gavin pulls back to smile at Ryan. “That box has two dozen chocolates in it, half of them have been poisoned.”

“Yes,” Ryan rolls his eyes. “A lovely ‘gift’ from our enemies.”

“Right,” Gavin nods. “And, we’ve eaten six candies so far. None of them have killed us yet.”

“Why are we lucky?” Ryan leans forward, rests his forehead to Gavin’s.

“I’m lucky because I’ve got you.”

“Our luck is going to run out eventually.” Ryan grumbles ruefully. 

“We’re criminals.” Gavin snorts. “I think going out from eating a bad batch of chocolate is a pretty chill way to go out. Compared to being blown up, gunned down, or rotting away in a cell.”

“I love you.” Ryan breathes, eyes closing in relief that he and Gavin are both still alright. The after glow that comes along with surviving their new favorite game was always so good. He always felt so close to Gavin. Ryan can’t believe that he’s found someone who would willingly, and wholeheartedly play such a dangerous game with him. 

“I know you do, ya dope.” Gavin tilts his face towards Ryan’s to share a deep, chocolate flavored kiss with his favorite psychopath. “I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok. So, before I say what I'm about to say, let's just remember this is Psychoteeth, ok?  
> I'm not...trying to be weird. 
> 
> But, what I love about this fic, is that it's something as simple as chocolate.  
> And, I love that Ryan and Gavin get a thrill from possibly destroying each other. 
> 
> I didn't write it, but I thought a lot about these characters.  
> They play this chocolate game when they're bored. 
> 
> But, also when they're angry.  
> If they get in a fight, they angrily snatch up the chocolates and stare each other down heatedly and eat the candies. And, when they survive, they share heated angry kisses, biting and clawing at each other. Usually, leads them to have angry and or make up sex. So glad that each other survived, and working their frustrations into each other. 
> 
> I love also when they're feeling so in love, that they want to test their trust. This is when Gavin and Ryan pick out each other's candies. They'll both pick one, and put it into each other's mouths. This is them literally trusting the other with their lives, letting them pick out the dangerous sweets. Again, they're relieved when they both survive. And they share a sweet kiss afterwards.
> 
> I am so into this idea. Ok, bye :) <3


End file.
